Bubble Baths and Jealousy
by missnikkinote
Summary: Toby and Megan share some alone time. Happy's EQ is showing.


"God, dying really sucks."

Toby looked up from his book to see Megan repositioning herself on the couch yet again.

"Huh, you don't say. The flyers always make it look so fun," he said with a grin.

This put a smile on Megan's face. It was just the two of them in the garage that day as the rest of the team was working a case at a club that Toby had managed to get himself banned from just five minutes into the job. In the last hour Megan had adjusted her position on the couch at least fifteen times and whenever Toby had tried to offer assistance of any kind she'd just shot him down with a curt, "I'm fine." Toby wondered if the O'Brien siblings realized how transparent this dismissive expression of theirs was.

"You know Megan, I can clearly see that you–"

"Really, Toby, I'm fine," Megan said, cutting him off. "What's that you're reading?"

"The Psychology of Love by Sigmund Freud," he said, knowingly taking the bait, at least for the time being. "I cannot recommend it highly enough. It's the acme of all of Ziggy's comedic works, puts even Toole to shame."

"Ouch. What did Freud ever do to you?"

"Where do I begin? Oh, I know, let's start with–Alright that's it!" Toby exclaimed, cutting himself short as Megan fruitlessly tried to make herself comfortable for the umpteenth time. Slamming his book on his desk he headed for the stairs calling behind him, "I'm running you a bath!"

"Toby!"

"You're in pain. The water will help relax your muscles. Not open for discussion."

* * *

><p>Once Toby had filled the tub and helped Megan up the stairs she had more than warmed up to the idea.<p>

"Do you need help undressing or getting in or anything?"

"No, I can still manage, for now at least. Oh, but what you can do," Megan said excitedly, "Is add some bubble bath to the water."

"Um, I don't have bubble bath."

"Someone else might."

"I guess it can't hurt to check," Toby said opening the cupboards, feeling more dread than guilt as he rummaged through his friends' things. He hoped he wouldn't find what he was looking for as he wasn't too keen on picturing Sylvester in a bath. Unfortunately there it was at the back of the top shelf. "Ah Sly," he muttered, "Bubble baths aren't efficient."

"That's great," Megan said with a smile once Toby had added enough of the soapy liquid to the water. "Thank you."

"Anything I can do to help. Call me if you need anything," he said as he turned to leave the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, downstairs? You said you didn't need help."

"I don't, but you're the one making me do this, the least you could do is keep me company."

"Ah, why not," Toby said with a shrug, putting the lid down on the toilet and taking a seat. Immediately he jumped back up. "We need music."

"And food!"

"Yes! What do you want?" Toby called as he raced down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Three of spades!"<p>

"Nope!" Megan squealed grabbing the last slice from the pizza box balanced on the edge of the tub. "Sucker!"

"Damn it!"

Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Megan, is that you in there?"

Toby's eyebrows shot up at hearing Happy's voice on the other side of the door. "How long have we been in here?"

"Long enough, probably. I'm getting prune-y," Megan said with a laugh. "Happy! Come in, join us!"

"Us?" Happy asked as she opened the door. "What–" She stopped herself short.

Toby and Megan waited for Happy to finish her thought but instead of saying anything she just stared at the bubble bath bottle sitting on the counter.

"Happy?"

"What?"

"You were going to say something," Toby said, recoiling a little from the bite in her voice.

"Oh, right." She paused, shaking her head, and then turned to Megan. "Um, Walter wanted me to let you know we were back. We brought take-out, but I guess you won't want any."

"Nope," Megan said through a mouthful of pizza. "I just won most of this pizza so I'm good. Tell Walt I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Will do."

"Wait, Happy," Toby called before she could leave, "What happened at the club?"

"Nothing," she said with a shrug. "It was an easy job. We finished it with no problems."

Toby watched curiously as she hurried to leave the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. "Okay, there's something she isn't saying. You can get out on your own, right?"

"Don't you worry about me," Megan replied waving him out.

* * *

><p>By the time Toby got downstairs he could already hear the sound of Happy meditating – otherwise known as the loud sound of metal on metal. Knowing that she didn't like people sneaking up on her, he made sure to make as much noise as possible when entering her secluded part of the garage.<p>

"Hey, Pinhead, you mind not knocking everything over?"

"Sorry, just announcing my arrival," Toby said. When she didn't respond to this he took a seat and watched her as she worked. "Whatever happened on the job, you know you can talk to me about it, right?"

"I already told you nothing happened."

"I'll admit, you are a good liar, but it's obvious you're upset about something. I mean, when you came into the bathroom you….oh."

Happy dropped her wrench on the ground and glared at Toby as a grin slowly started to creep onto his face.

"Oh my god. You're jealous! I don't think I've ever been so–"

"Watch it, Doc," Happy warned, brushing past him.

This didn't deter him though and he followed her as she unsuccessfully tried to get away from him.

"Please stop following me."

"Not until you admit that you're jealous."

"What are you, twelve?"

"Avoidance won't work Ms. Quinn."

"Okay, fine!" Happy yelled, finally turning around and facing him. "I'm jealous and I hate that I am because it's a stupid, pointless emotion. And anyways, I realize that I don't have any right to be because it's not like I have any claim on you or anything so please just drop it."

"Happy," the teasing tone was gone from Toby's voice now, "You have every claim on me."

Happy stared up at him, stunned. "What?"

"I'm yours."

It occurred to Toby that if this were a movie they'd kiss right now, and the credits would roll and they'd live happily ever after, at least until the unnecessary, contrived sequel. But this wasn't a movie and he couldn't kiss her. The ball was in her court and they both knew that.

"Why don't you ever give up?"

"Honestly, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I'm sorry but you're stuck with me."

This finally put a smile on Happy's face. "Do you still have those monster truck tickets?" When Toby didn't say anything she added, "Paige told me."

Toby smiled. "I do."

"Okay," she said letting out a breath she'd been holding. "It's a date."

"The first of many?" Toby asked. But Happy had already turned away and was heading to the kitchen to join the others for dinner. Rushing to catch up to her he added, "I still can't believe I made you jealous."

"Can it, Doc."

"Hey, it's human. I for one was insanely jealous when you went out with Temple."

"Oh yeah, Temple," Happy said with a small smile, "We had fun."

"Now, why would you say that?"

Happy shrugged. "You used my bubble bath."

"Your…? Okay, there goes my focus for the next week."

* * *

><p>AN - This story was written for Week #2 of the Quintis Fic Challenge on Tumblr.


End file.
